La tormenta después de la calma
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Es la continuación de Mi ángel esclavo...es lo que pasa después de que Yuuki, Kaname y Zero deciden vivir juntos... una perdida importante, y las cosas vuelven a girarse complicadas. Hisotria narrada por mi amado Zero-sama *comentarios anonimos activado*
1. El despertar de la bestia

Mi nombre es Zero kiryuu, Presidente de la asociacion de cazadores, y esposo del rey de los vampiros Kaname Kuran, tengo una hija llamada Ayumi, Kaname tiene un hijo tambien llamado Katzumi, aquel niño es fruto de la union de Kaname con su hermana Yuuki, a la que tmbien consideraba mi hermana y mi más fiel amiga, si, como todos piensan viviamos en un trio hacia ya 20 años, pero para los vampiros esto es algo normal, y digo viviamos porque nuestra felicidad acabo de pronto, un día nevado, tal como el día cuando comenzo todo.  
Yuuki, mi querida amiga, murio, ella estaba esperando el segundo hijo de Kaname, todo marchaba bien, pero al momento del parto no resistio, y tanto ella como el pequeño murieron, fue tan complicado el parto, que ni siquiera siendo una sangrepura pudo sobrevivir.  
Todo cambio para nosotros, el ambiente que se vive en la mansion, es un ambiente melancolico, triste y desolado, sin las constantes sonrisas de mi princesa.  
Aunque han pasado algunos meses, la tristeza se vive igual al primer día, sobretodo para Kaname.  
El ha cambiado mucho, entiendo en cierta parte este cambio, perdio a su hermana y a su esposa, pero de cierta forma extraño al vampiro cariñoso, y alegre que solia provocarme siempre, que me tomaba cuando menos lo esperaba pero al final siempre me hacia delirar del placer, extraño ss besos y sus caricias, ahora en cambio, lo unico que obtengo, es un ''buenas noches'' antes de irse a dormir.  
De pronto el hombre que amo, aprece por la escalera, ha estado llorando, las lagrimas aun siguen en sus mejillas.  
- Kaname, amor ¿que ocurrio?- pregunto, auqneu se que es algo obvio  
el me ingnora, y sigue su camino, me siento culpable, tal vez si yo hubiera sido el que hubiera engendrado el hijo de Knaame, Yuuki estaría aqui y ella no hubiera muerto, no entiendo porque Kaname se alejo ¿sera que tambien cree que y soy el culpable?

Kaname ¿que sucede?-digo abrazandolo por la espalda  
-Sueltame Zero- dice al fin en tono frio  
-p-pero ¿porque?-pregunto untanto triste  
- y todabia lo preguntas, es tu culpa que Yuuki haya muerto- me dice friamente  
Siento que mi alma se quiebra, y entonces intento ser tan frio como el, desde hace meses nuestras discusiones siempre eran asi.  
- Sabes que no fue mi culpa-digo ignorando lo crudas de as palabras de el  
- Claro que si, es tu culpa, tu deberias haber engendrado a mi hijo- dijo despues, entonces comprendi todo, o al menos eso creo, me duele el pecho, quiero llorar, pero no lo hare  
- asi que eso es, preferirias que fuera yo el que hubiera muerto- digo escondiendo mi mirada entre mi flequillo..puedo observar como abre sus ojos de sorpresa, pero despues toma una expresion serena.  
- ¿y que si asi fuera? ¿que si te digo que si? que queria que tu murieras y ella viviera- me dice y eso termina de destrozarme, no me lo esperaba , esperaba al menos que me diera queera mentira  
-K-kaname- tartamudeo no puedo hablar esto es demasiado para mi  
Entonces me doy cuenta que siempre estube viviendo en un cuento de hadas, nada es eterno, el amor que Kaname decia tenerme al parecer era mentira, solo me queria como su juguete nada mas, la persona que el amaba solo era Yuuki, no yo, y yo cai tontamente en su juego.  
Juntando toda a rabia que tengo intento irme, pero su mano me detiene tomandome fuertemente de los hombros y me voltea.  
- ¿A donde crees que vas?- dice indiferente  
- Lejos de aqui maldito chupasangre- digo  
De pronto veo que sus ojos se tornan rojos de furia, me da miedo, esa mirada jamás se la habia visto, de pronto comienzo a temblar, se que esta muy enfadado pero ¿porque? ¿porque se desquita conmigo? ¿donde esta el marido del que me enamore? aunque hace algun tiempo las cosas no eran muy diferentes, pero crei que todo estaba superado, al parecer no.  
cuando pese a su mirada intento continuar mi camino, un fuerte golpe me hace trstrabillar y caer al suelo.  
no puedo creerlo, me ha golpeado, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacia, que ya no recordaba como dolia, com cada golpe partia mi alma, pense, o quise creer que todo era bueno, me equivoque.  
- K-kaname- digo tomando mi mejilla con mi mano aun en el suelo  
Su mirada sigue siendo fria, sera que ¿en verdad me culpa?  
Ahora si no puedo contener una lagrima, al diablo mi orgullo, no puedo aguantar llorar.  
Pero al parecer verme tirado en el suelo llorando, solo lo provoco más, porque se agacha a mi altura y me grita nuevamente.  
- ¿por que estas llorando? ¿acaso te doy miedo?-yo lo miro y no quiero reponder  
En eso siento como me jala del cabello para mirarlo, y quedar con mis ojos clavados en los suyos  
- Responde Kiryuu- me dice, me ha vuelto a llamar por mi apellido  
Yo no respondo entonces siento que me toma de los hombros y me azota contra la pared.  
Entonces lo miro con terror, otra vez no, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacia, me golpeará estoy seguro, por favor ayudenme m¿donde esta mi marido, aquel sangrepura dulce y cariñoso? ¿aquel hombre que me protegia?  
Entonces ocurre, me golpea de forma brutal, uno tras otro, cada uno más fuerte que el otro, siento que sangro, me duele muho un brazo, siento que me lo ha quebrado.  
- K-kaname para por fvor , perdoname- le digo aunque se que no tengo la culpa  
- callate-me dice abofeteandome  
- No, no sueltame por favor, no me golpees más- le grito pero no se detiene  
Me duele mucho, no se si resista, y de pronto, se detiene, pense que todo habia acabado, pero al parecer no, por favor, que no sea cierto, por favor que no me tome ahora en estas condiciones.  
Mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas.  
- Kaname, no por favor- le lloro, no tengo fuerzas ni para gritar.  
- Eres mi esposo ¿no? sirve para esto al menos- me dice  
Entonces me quita la ropa bruscamente dejandome a su merced, instintivamente junto mis piernas y escondo como puedo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, no quiero que tome, me duele todo el cuerpo, me golpeo demasiado.  
Pero el empujandome con el pie, me hace caer de espaldas al suelo, mis fuerzas no me sirven para nada, estoy agotado.  
Luego me da vuelta, y siento como se despoja de su ropa.  
Se posiciona detras mio, y me penetra de una sola estocada.  
-Ahhhh - grito me duele demasiado, más cuando empieza a moverse  
- Kaname sueltame por favor..no.. no me d-duele d-emasiado- le digo pero me comienza a embestir como un salvaje  
- Por favor, Kaname, más despacio, me duele, duele demasiado mi amor por favor para, perdoname, si tienes razon yo fui el culpable de la muerte de Yuuki, lo siento, aahhh me duele, detente- suplico cada vez mas debil  
De pronto siento como dejo de escuchar sus gruñidos y gemidos detras mio, como dejo de escuchar cualquier cosa, y todo comienza a dar vueltas, hasta que mi cuerpo no resiste y me desmayo, el sigue dentro de mi, pero estoy inconsiente, ya no siento nada, al menos en mis sueños podre descansar.  
Despierto en mi habitacion, estoy en mi cama, y todo esta oscuro, de pronto recuerdo lo que sucedio, y viendo que esoty solo, rompo a llorar abrazandomi almohada.  
Mi amado esposo me golpeo y me volvio a violar, se que yo pude haber engendrado a su hijo, y de esa fomra Yuuki no hubiera muerto, pero las cosas no se dieron asi, quiero creer que si ella murio tal vez fue por algo, o porque ya habia cumplido su mision en este mundo.  
Aún así, no puedo odiar o detestar a Kaname, se que esta triste, se que esta molesto, y en cierta parte lo entiendo, tiene que desquitarse con algo, y bueno si le hace bien saciarse conmigo, que lo haga, yo daría todo por el, pero no puedo evitar volver a tenerle miedo.  
M trato de incorporar, pero me duele todo, me duele mucho la espalda, y mi entrada, me poseyo como un salvaje, estoy desnudo, es como si me hubiera tirado como a un trapo sucio en la cama, estoy sangrando de todos lados, siento que algo escurre por mis piernas, creo saber que es, lo mejor será que me de un baño, me cuesta camniar, las piernas me tiemblan, pero aunque sea a la rastra llegare al baño de mi habitacion.  
Cuando llego, enciendo la luz y veo que he dejado el interruptor mancado con sangre, camino al espejo, y lloro ante la imagen que veo, estoy destrozado, tengo magulladuras en todo el rostro, mi cuello tiene las marcas de las mordidas de mi esposo, mis caderas estan arañadas y desgarradas, mis piernas aun tienen los dedos de Kaname marcados de cuando me separo tan bestialmente mis piernas.  
Me dirijo a la ducha, con mis manos temblando abro la llave, y me siento bajo el agua, cierro mis ojos un momentos, mis heridas arden, pero pronto dejan de hacerlo, y empiezo a perderme en mis pensamientos, de pronto mi mente insiste en recordar lo sucedido, y el solo hecho de pensar en Kaname me da miedo, o al parecer he vuelto a temerle al ser que amo, el Zero Kiryuu que solia ser, volvio a desaparecer, ahora ha vuelto a quedar un ser temeroso, un ser maltratado y abusado por la persona ama, pero al mismo tiempo un ser tan imbecil que no puede dejar de amarlo.  
Comienzo a limpiar mi cuerpo con cuidado, hasta mover mis dedos me duele, limpio mi cuello hasta que no queden rastos de sangre, luego me dirijo a mi entrada y limpio los rastros de la escencia de mi marido, no me da asco, pero si me provoca tristeza.  
Paso algunos minutos más bajo la ducha, y luego salgo lentamente.  
Vuelvo a mirarme al espejo, y ahora que estoy limpio puedo apreciar mi cuerpo con mayor facilidad, en eso estaba, hasta que de pronto siento dos fuertes manos pasar por debajo de s brazos y apretar mi vientre, al sentir aquellas manos comienzo a temblar involuntariamente, le temo, es Kaname, no quiero que pase lo mismo que desde hace un momento, siento su respiracion en mi cuello, me estrmesco y claramente no de placer, el disfruta mi miedo, maldicion Kaname ha cambiado, se ha convertido en una persona sadica, que disfruta el ver sufrir a los demas ¿Yuuki, porque tenias que irte? si tu estubieras aqui Kaname jamás habria cambiado, y las cosas serian mejores.  
Pasa su lengua por mi cuello, recorriendo con ella sus marcas de colmillos, pero no me muerde, menos mal.  
Me voltea y me mira de una forma extraña.  
- Desde ahora las cosas serán asi Zero- dice y luego se va  
Por lo visto mi amado esposo nunca más volveria, ahora tendria que aprender a sobrevivir con la bestia en la que se habia convertido, me preocupan un poco Ayumi y Katzumi, ellos son dos jovenes grandes, pero no quiero ni pensar lo que les hara Kaname, cuando se lelgue a enterar que ellos dos son pareja, se que al antiguo Kaname no le hubiera importado, es mas hasta hubiera celebrado su union, pero ahora a este nuevo Kaname, se que le molestara, e intetnara separarlos, tengo miedo por mis hijos, sobretodo por mi Ayumi, mi pequeña, espero Katzumi sepa protegerla, ahora más que nunca es necesario.

Me visto, me pongo una ropa casual, no tengo animos de vestirme mejor, me pongo una camiseta negra ajustada, que marca mis musculos ( N/A: ola *avergonzada* soy yo, si ya se que me odian, pero kyaaaaaa me gustaria ver a Zero con esa camiseta, aunque no golpeado como se supone que esta j¿kyaaaaa eso me dio pena) y un jeans, una chaqueta negra, y zapatos del mismo color, quiero salir, no soporto estar encerrado, aca, necesito despejarme.  
Salgo de mi habitacion, y paso por la de Kaname, esta despierto, pero debe estar trabajando en algun papeleo, salgo lo más pronto posible no quiero que se de cuenta.  
Al bajar rapido las escaleras, siento un dolor tremendo, pero logro bajarlas, abro la puerta y ¡Libertad!

Camino largos minutos, hasta llegar a un paradero de autobuses, no quise sacar uno los autos de Kaname, prefiero tomar el autobus.  
Lo hago parar y al subier el chofer me queda mirando extraño, debe ser por el moreton que tengo en mi mejilla, luego de pagar me siento en el ultimo rincon del bus, en donde duermo hasta llegar a mi destino.  
Bajo, antes siempre sonreia al llegar a este lugar, pero ahora estoy tan triste que nis iquiera puedo fingir una sonrisa.  
ero aun asi se que en este lugar me sentire más tranquilo, antes lo visitaba para entretenerme, ahora lo visito para desahogarme.  
Es un conservatorio, el unico lugar en el que me siento bien, antes era al lado de Kaname, pero ahora al parecer ya no (N/A: ven mi Zerito es musico ke lindo)  
Entro y saludo al director del lugar, el me conoce desde que era pequeño, en este lugar todos saben de la existencia de los vampiros, tal vez porque muchos de los que viene aca son vampiros, asi como yo.  
Camino directamente hacia uno de mis lugares favoritos, entro y ahi esta mi instrumento adorado, un piano de cola totalmente negro, en ese instante sonrio, aunque mi sonrisa no logra durar demasiado, camino y me cuesta sentarme, pero ignorando el dolor lo hago de todas formas, apenas pongo mis dedos en las teclas estos comienzan a tocar una melancolica melodía, mis lagrimas caen junto con la melodia, al parecer mi cuerpo se ha vuelto tan debil que ni siquiera puede contener mis lagrimas.  
Paso horas, no se exactamente cuantas solo calculo que ya debe haber atardecido, aun asi no me detengo, cierro mis ojos, y sigo tocando, de pronto a mis espaldas comienza a sonar la melodía de un violin, una hermosa melodia que acompaña la de mi piano, se quien es, y me alegra volver a saber de el, es mi mejor amigo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi (N/A: Kyaaaa mi segundo personaje de anime preferido despues de Kaname obviamente, aunque porque me alegro deberia estar llorando al ponerlo en un relato yaoi, bueno no importa.) el hijo de Yagari-sensei y Aruto Tsukiyomi. (N/A: Eso ni yo me lo esperaba, correcto lo intuia pues yo soy la creadora del fic xD)  
Luego de terminar la melodía, Me vuelvo hacia donde intuyo que esta Ikuto, el me regala una sonrisa ladina.  
Lo observo, ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos, ahora su cabello es de u azul intenso, como el de su padre Aruto, no como el de mi sensei, observando bien, creo que me gana en estatura, tiene un porte elegante, y se acerca hac mi con ese caminar felino tan caracteristico de el.  
Yo me paro y nos damos un abrazo, pero el me suelta al notar que me quejo, y en ese momento comienza a examinarme con la mirada, agaho la cabeza, se lo que me dira.  
- Otra vez dejaste que te dañara, vaya Zero es que acaso tu no cambias- más confirmo que pregunto, y me dio una mirada certera.  
- Lo amo-le digo el me entiende, estubo presente en mi boda con Kaname, pero jamás acepto la relacion que este y yo teniamos.  
Conversamos arduamente, le conte lo sucedido, y me regaño diciendome que yo no tenia la culpa de nada, que era mejor que dejara a Kaname de una vez por todas, pero yo le dije que no podía, luego prefirío no insistir en el asunto.  
- Es tarde, ya van a cerrar, será mejor que nos vayamos- me dijo  
- Esta bien- le dije siguiendolo  
- ¿A donde quieres ir- me pregunto  
- Tengo que volver a casa, Kaname se molestara si se entera que sali- le dije con pena  
- No me interesa Kaname, tu vienes conmgio por esta noche, te llevare a despejarte un poco- me dijo lo pense y luego termine aceptando.  
-¿A donde vamos?- le pregunte  
Este no dijo nada y me indico que subiera a su auto, no lo pense más y subi hasta donde el quisiera llevarme, sabia que no me llevaria a ningun mal lugar, era casi mi hermano, confiaba ciegamente en el.  
Llegamos a un lugar que frecuentabamos hace algunos años, un viejo bar, que ahora habia sido completamente reodelado.  
Entramos y entonces comenze a divertirme un rato.  
Bebimos un poco nunca tanto como para emborracharnos, y luego bailamos largas horas, con el siempre podía olvidarme de todo.  
Cuando salimos del var cai en cuenta de que ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y habia salido de casa en la mañana, de verdad espero que cuando llegue a casa Kaname este durmiendo.  
Ikuto me fue a dejar a mi casa en su auto, me encamino hacia la puerta, la verdad no me qria despedir de él, lo habia pasado tan bien, que volver al lugar donde comenzaban mis pesadillas no me era de mucho agrado a pesar de que dentro de esa casa estubiera la persona que amaba.  
Nos despedimos con un abrazo pero cuando me di la vuelta para irme, Ikuto me jalo de una mano, y me estrcho por la cintura.  
Me puse nervioso y me sonroje.  
- I-ikuto-dije- que ocurre  
El no me respondio, clavo sus ojos Zafiros en mis Amatistas, y luego los cerro, al mismo tiempo que depositaba un calido beso en mis labiso, me sorprendi al principio, pero luego el introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y se sentia bien, era una sensacion dulce, claro jamás comparado con los besos que me daba Kaname, pero era agradable, sin saber porque correspondi el beso, abrazandolo por el cuello.  
Luego nos separamos, e Ikuto me sonrio, me beso nuevamente , y luego nos separamos, el dio la vuelta, y se subio a su auto, me sonrio desde adentro, y luego se marcho.  
Todabia siento el sabor de sus labios, no entiendo porque mi amigo me beso, ninguno de los dos estabamos pasados de copas ni nada por el estilo, pero me gusto aquel beso.  
Luego me doy cuenta de que estoy solo, al frente de la mansion que comparto con Kaname, se que detras de esa puerta, esta el lugar en la que mi esposo me golpeo y me violo nuevamente, se que apenas entre sufrire, por los recuerdos.  
Camino hacia la puerta, supongo que mi esposo esta dormido.  
Me demoro en girar la manilla de la puerta, y abro, todo esta en completa oscuridad, cierro la puerta a mis espaldas, y me recargo sobre ella.  
Luego decido irme a mi habitacion, me dispongo a caminar, cuando de pronto se enciende la luz, y ahi estaba Kaname apoyado en la murallas observandome fijamente.  
- K-kaname-digo temblando  
- ¿De donde vienes?- me pregunta  
- D-e de un conservatorio- le digo agachando la mirada  
- Saliste de ese lugar hace horas, llame y me dijiste que te habia marchado cuando habian cerrado- dijo Kaname  
Se acerca hacia mi, y yo me pego a la muralla, tiemblo, tengo demasiado miedo.  
Me toma de mi barbilla y me boliga a mirarlo.  
- ¿Con quien estabas?- me pregunto  
- Con nadie- le digo mintiendo  
- Con nadie, entonces porque apestas a ese hombre con el que te estabas besando afuera de la casa- me dice furioso  
- K-kaname yo, yo eto- digo maldicion no se que hacer me descubrio, ademas vio el beso que nos dimos, esta furioso.  
- Tu que- me grita, entonces comienzo a temblar y lloro de miedo  
- Tienes miedo, estas llorando, pues yo te dare más razones para llorar- me dice Kaname  
Entonces lo mire a los ojso y supe lo que venia.  
Me lleve la peor golpiza que me habian dado en mi vida, golpe tras golpe, lagrima tras lagrimas, mis gritos salian descontrolados desde mi garganta, pero Kaname no se detenia, mi llanto era inconsolable, demonios, como dolia.  
Quede tumbado en el piso, no podía moverme, apenas respiraba, y Kaname estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando su obra.  
- Ves lo que te ganas por serme infiel Zero- me dijo Kaname  
- No te he sido infiel, yo- yo te amo- le digo con un hilo de voz  
El no responde y me dice  
- Espero que no vuelvas a besar a otros tipos, tu eres mio, que eso te quede claro- me dijo, y entonces me resigne, yo amaba a Kaname, pero habia que aceptar la realidad, ahora ni el amor que yo le tenia me salvaria de el, de la bestia en que mi amado se habia convertido.  
Siento que me carga en sus brazos, creo que se dio cuetna de que en mi estado no hubiera llegado a mi habitacion por mi cuenta, abre la puerta de mi habitacion, y me aienta bruscamente al suelo, me dolio la caida, pero al menos estoy en mi habitacion, luego cierra la puerta y siento como se va.  
Me arrastro hacia mi cama, pero quedo tumbado en medio del piso, no puedo más, lloro nuevamente, porque mi vida no podía ser un poco más facil ¿acaso para lo unico que sirvo es para sufrir?  
Entonces, en mi ventana esta ella mirandome, se que no esta viva, ella murio frente a mis ojos, pero es ella, es us alma que vino a verme.  
Yuuki, mi amda amiga y hermana.  
Se acerca a mi, y siento una paz increible, me sonrie y acaricia mi rostro, aun para ser un fantasma, se siente como si estuviera viva, me ayuda a levantarme, y lo logro, me guia hacia mi cama, y me ayuda a recostarme, me arropa como si fuera un niño.  
- Katzumi y Ayumi ¿como estan?- le pregunto  
- Estan bien, acabo de verlos dormir, estan juntos, se aman- dijo ella con su dulce voz  
- Yuuki ¿porque tubiste que irte?- le pregunto  
- Asi se dieron las cosas, no pude quedarme con ustedes- dijo ella mirandome  
- Lo se, te extraño mucho- le digo  
- Estoy siempre contigo, aunque no pueda evitar lo que Kaname te hace, el no puede verme, solo tu puedes- me dice  
- Lo se- le digo, recuerdo que una vez hicimos una promesa, que yo algun día la amtaria a ella, o ella algun dia me mataria a mi, ella murio por causas naturales, no la mate yo, es por eso que nuestra cuetna no fue saldada, y por eso que todabia puedo verla.  
- Es hora de que duermas Zero- me dijo ella besando mi frente  
- No, si duermo tu te iras- le digo llorando  
- Siempre estoy a tu lado- me dice y se recuesta a mi lado en la cama, como soliamos hacerlo antiguamente  
-te quiero Yuuki- le digo  
- Y yo a ti Zero, nunca lo olvides, ahora descansa- me dice y comienza a cantarme una cancion de cuna que siempre me cantaba cuando pequeño cuando tenia pesadillas.  
Lentamente comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, se que cuando despierte ella no estara, pero aun asi me duermo sintiendo su abrazo protector, y aunque muy adolorido logro descansar.


	2. No me hagas esto amor, perdoname

Han pasado cuatro días desde la ultima golpiza que me dio mi esposo, ho recien logre levantarme de esta cama, creo que si no fuera porque soy un vampiro, estaria peor.  
Me levante, al menos camino, fui al baño y me duche, estube bajo el agua por horas, Kaname es el rey de los vampiros, no creo que le moleste pagar un poco más de agua.  
Me asomo por la ventana, y veo que es un día hermoso, aun con lo triste que estoy, tengo ganas de salir, salgo de mi habitacion, y entro a la habitacion de Katzumi y Ayumi, los encuentro sentados en la cama abrazados jugando cartas, los saludo cariñosamente, ellos no saben lo que me sucedio, y es mejor asi.  
Luego bajo las escaleras, aunque demas esta decir que me costo, pero lo logre.  
Me dirijo al comedor, tengo hambre, no he comido nada en cuatro días, necesito comer algo para recuperarme.  
Entro al comedor y por suerte esta vacio, me preparo un jugo y unas tostadas, como todo rapidamente, luego me dirijo a lavar mi vaso, pero de pronto siento la presencia de Kaname, sin querer suelto el vaso y este se quiebra.  
- P-perdon lo recogere de inmediato mi amor- le digo a Kaname, me agacho nervioso y temblando, y empiezo a recoger las piezas de cristal, sin querer me corto un poco con el vaso, y la herida comienza a sangrar.  
La ignoro por completo, y sigo recogiendo los cristales.  
Siento como Kaname me toma sutilmente de los hombros, y me da la vuelta. No se que me hara, por favor que no este enfadado.  
Lo miro, y agacho la mirada, siento como toma mi mano y da un beso en mi herida, levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos, una lagrima traicionera escapa de mis ojos, y el dulcemente la seca con su mano, mientras se inclina un poco más para estrecharme entre sus brazos, y luego besarme en los labios, correspondo ese beso, hacia tanto tiempo que no me besaba con esa ternura, que por un momento olvido que el hombre que me besaba era el mismo que me hacia sufrir.  
Luego me ayuda a levantarme, y me acaricia el rostro, me da un ultimo beso, y se va a arreglar unos papeles pendientes del mundo vampirico.  
Siento sus caricias en mi cara, pero de pronto suena mi movil, lo contesto y vaya sorpresa me llevo,era Ikuto,  
- Hola Zero- me dice del otro lado del telefono  
- H-hola Ikuto- contesto nervioso, todabia no olvido lo del beso  
- ¿Quieres salir hoy?- me pregunto  
- P-ero, esta bien- de principio lo pense pero despues recorde que Kaname estaria ocupado, asi que no podría pasar tiempo con el, y no veia que podia tener de malo salir con Ikuto.  
Quedamos de juntarnos en la parada del autobus, asi que sali de mi casa rapidamente, para que Kaname no se diera cuenta de que habia salido (N/A: Zero busca el peligro)  
Ikuto me abrio la puerta de su auto y yo subi rapidamente, luego nos fuimos a un parque en donde conversamos animadamente, claro que yo no hice al de contarle lo que me habia hecho Kaname, primero porque me daba pena contarle y segundo porque no queria que supiera que mi marido estaba celoso de el.  
Charlamos amenamente y despues el me invito a comer a un restaurant.  
Comimos un gran palto de Ramen, y de postre pedimos lo favorito de el Taiyaki  
Estabamos sentados en la mesa, conversando de las cosas que haciamos cuando niños, vaya que exelentes recuerdos.  
De pronto Ikuto se paro, y puso su silla al lado mio, dejandonos muy juntos, yo me puse nervioso, entonces el, tomo mi rostro, y justo cuando iba a acercarse a besarme, detras de él aparecio Kaname.  
- K-kaname- tartamudee, no solo me habia descubierto, sino que tambien me habia descubierto casi siendole infiel.  
- Asi que tu eres Ikuto Tsukiyomi- dijo Kaname mirando a Ikuto  
- Asi es- dijo mi amigo, parandose y enfrentando con la mirada a Kaname.  
- Zero es mi esposo, asi que te advierto desde ya que no quiero que lo vuelvas a besar, si quieres vivir-amenazo Kaname  
- Kaname no, dejalo tranquilo- le suplique a mi esposo pero este me hizo callar con la mirada.  
- Escuchame Kaname, Zero es mi amigo, más vale que tu no lo sigas maltratadno, sino concoeras de que es capaz Ikuto Tsukiyomi- dijo Ikuto, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y dejarnos a solas con Kaname.  
Sentia la mirada penetrante de Kaname sobre mi, sabía que estaba molesto, pero tambien sabia que no me golpearía delante de tanta gente.  
De pronto senti como se agachaba y me besaba poseivamente.  
Luego me jalaba de un brazo, y yo tube que seguirlo casi corriendo, me llevaba a casa, no quería ir a casa, sabia que en casa, estaria sometido a su poder, y acababa de recuperarme, no queria imaginar que pasaria.  
Cuando estubimos frente al auto de Kaname, me detube, el me jalaba para que entrara al auto, pero yo seguia con mi mirada fija en el piso.  
- Andando Zero- me dijo demandante  
- Kaname, por favor perdoname- le dije lo más sumiso posible.  
El siguio diciendome que entrara al auto  
- Kaname, esta bien, entrare, pero te lo suplico no me golpees- le pedi casi llorando  
el siguio sin responder  
- Kaname, por favor, yo te amo, hare todo lo que me pidas pero por favor- le suplicaba.  
Entonces entre al auto pensando que mis suplicas no serian escuchadas y que apenas entrara a casa, mi pesadilla comenzaria.  
Me bajo a tirones del auto, y me arrastro hacia la casa, por primera vez intente forcejar, pero el tenia mas fuerza que yo, entramos a la casa, pero al contrario de lo que pense no me golpeo, pero si me arrastro hacia mi habitacion, me empujo hacia adentro, y luego cerro la puerta.  
Yo retrocedi involuntariamente a medida que el se acercaba.  
- Desnudate- me ordeno  
- Kaname, todabia, no me recupero por favor no ahora- le digo, es verdad no creo que pueda resistir que me tome de nuevo  
- Quieres que te obligue entonces- me dice desafiente  
Y entonces accedo no quiero mas golpes, asi que hago lo que el dice, me desnudo lentamente hacia el, despues de todo, solo tengo que hacer el amor con el, no sera tan malo despues de todo.  
El se desviste, y me empuja sobre la cama.  
Tengo los ojos llorosos pero no quiero llorar, no todabia, se que me dolera, porque mi cuerpo aun esta lastimado, pero es mejor que recibir otra golpiza.  
El abre mis piernas y se posiciona lentamente sobre mi, comienza a besarme el cuello, y yo me estremezco ante el contacto, luego acaricia mi abdomen, y muerde el lobulo de mi oreja.  
Yo enredo mis dedos en sus mechones castaños, es suavecito su cabello, huele bien, al parecer, puede haberse transformado en una bestia, pero hay cosas que no cambian.  
De pronto gemidos se escapan de mi boca, y me doy cuenta de que tiene mi miebro en sus manos, se siente bien, el realmente es un experto.  
Con una mano acarcio su espalda, y con la otra su cuello y su rostro.  
De pronto el lleva una de sus manos hasta mi boca, y me hace lamer sus dedos, se lo que hara, y auqneu se que va a doler, lo aceptare.  
Una vez que mis dedos estan lubricados, el los dirige hacia mi entrada, me estremezco al sentirlos rozarla.  
Entonces el me mira a los ojos  
- Shhh, Zero, el dolor pasara- me dice antes de introducir un dedo, respingue de dolor, y cuando entraron dos más solte unas lagrimas que el se encargo de limpiar con sus labios.  
Me beso mientras movia esos dedos en interior, del dolor pace al placer, tanto que movia mis caderas buscando mas contacto con sus dedos.  
El sonrio y supo que yo estaba preparado.  
Me puse nervioso, era distinto cuando yo sabia lo que iba a pasar.  
Entonces el se abrazo a mi cuerpo e hizo que yo enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, y que me afrimara de sus hombros, entonces me penetro lentamente.  
Gemi de dolor al principio cuando la punta entro, pero depues grite cuando entro por completo.  
El espero a que me calmara y comenzo a embestirme, primero lento, pero cuando mis gemidos fueron de placer, comenzo mas rapido. Lllegamos al climax juntos, y yo grite su nombre junto con un te amo.  
Al salir de mi interior, el me beso, fue un beso tierno, sin nada de lujuria ya.  
Se vistio y yo igual.  
Entonces, me abrazo, yo correpondi el abrazo, luego me sente en la cama, estaba agotado, pero el se dirigio a la puerta, entonces pense seguirlo, pero el saco unas llaves de su bolsillo  
- No Zero, tu te quedas aqui- dijo, entendi lo que haria me encerraria en mi habitacion con llave  
- Kaname, no por favor- suplique  
Pero el cerro la puerta rapidamente  
Intente abrir, pero era en vano, no podia romper la puerta porque era muy firme, las ventanas tenian barrotes, por lo que estaba encerrado en mi habitacion.  
Golpee fuertmente la puerta rogandole que me dejara salir, que me daban miedos los lugares cerrados, que no me gustaba sentirme prisionero, grite su nombre entre llanto de desesperacion, podia sentir que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero el me estaba castigando, sabai que no iba a abrir la puerta.  
Kaname sabia que yo le tenia miedo a los lugares cerrados, sabia que me traian malos reuerdos, y que me aterraban, se que es mi habitacion, pero aun asi ya empiezo a sentir miedo.  
Escucho mi telefono sonar, corro hacia el, y es Ikuto quien me llama.  
Tembloroso por el miedo contesto  
- Hola I-kuto- digo  
- ¿Que te ocurre Zero? ¿por que lloras? ¿que te hizo el malnacido de Kuran?- pregunto  
- Ayudame estoy encerrado en mi habitacion bajo llave- le suplico  
- voy para alla- me dice sin pensarlo  
- Pero te hara daño- le digo  
- Tu eres mas importante- me dice  
Ikuto tambien sabia el porque me daban miedo los espacios cerrados, espero poder salir de aqui pronto.


	3. Después de la amistad ¿Viene el amor?

Estaba sentado en una esquina de mi cuarto, tenia mi rostro escondido entre mis rodillas, y mis lágrimas comenzaban a mojar mi ropa, tenía miedo mucho, sabia que no debia tenerlo, estaba en mi casa, en mi habitacion, pero aún así mi memoria me jugaba una mala pasada.  
Flaasback  
Era pequeño, mis padres aún vivían Ichiru tambien, estaba solo en mi casa, ellos habían lelvado a Ichiru al hospital porque se había enfermado.  
De prornto sentí golpes en la casa, tenía miedo, pero fui a ver que era lo que pasaba, entonces vi que a mi casa habian entrado varios vampiros de nivel E, buscaban cualquier rastro de vida, entonces supe que yo no podría con todos ellos, me encerre en el armario de mi casa, trataba inclusive de no respirar, sabia que esos vampiros sentian mi presencia, aun asi esconderme era lo uncio que podia hacer, pasaron largos minutos, en lo que creí que los vampiros se habían ido, pero de protno la puerta fue arrancada de su sitio, y en la socuridad estaban esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre observandome, grite de miedo, era aterrador, pero de pronto escuche el disparo de una rma, y un liquido caliente que caia sobre mi, luego aparecio mi padre, ye ncendio la aluz, entonces pude ver, el cuerpo del vampiro encima de mi cuerpo, y su sangre cubriendome completamente, en otros lugares del cuarto estaban los cinco vampiros restantes, algunos depedazados, y otros sin cabeza, eso lo habia hecho mi madre, me desmaye, el cuadro lleno de sangre que veia era aterrador.  
Fin del flashback  
De pronto todo volvia a estar oscuro, habia anochecido, comenze a temblar, sentia que me ahogaba, queria pedir ayuda, pero no me sali la voz, estaba desesperado y lo unico que podia hacer era llorar, necesitaba ayuda, por favor alguien.  
En eso siento que abren la puerta, habian pasado horas, pero por fin abrian la puerta, tenia miedo, no sabia si era parte de mi imaginacion o si era real, seguia llorando, estaba aterrado como un niño pequeño.  
- Zero ¿Estas bien?- me dice una voz, creo reconcoerla, es Ikuto  
No respondo solo puedo llorar.  
El se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, sabe por lo que estoy pasando, me recuesto en su pecho y lloro desconsoladamente, el acaricia mi cabello.  
- Vamonos me dice- yo no digo nada, ni siquiera se que esta pasando pero hago lo que me dice.  
Entonces siento como se pone en frente mio, y me ordena subir a su espalda, yo lo dudo un poco pero el insiste.  
Cruce mis brazos por su cuello, y mis piernas por sus caderas, entonces el se levanto cargandome en su espalda.  
Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras mi mirada permanecia perdida.  
Cuando ibamos bajando la escalera, pude ver a Kaname tirado en el piso, con unas marcas extrañas en el cuerpo, ¿acaso esas eran marcas de garras? ¿pero como?  
- Tranquilo, solo esta inconsiente- me dice Ikuto, luego yo me quedo dormido en el hombro de Ikuto, y este sale de mi casa, conmigo a un lugar incierto.  
Despierto sobre una cama bastante amplia, es bastante comoda, huele a una fragancia bastante concoida para mi, huele a Ikuto, estoy durmiendo en la cama de Ikuto.  
- Despertaste Zero- me dice Ikuto que esta sentado a mi lado  
- Ikuto ¿como me sacaste de mi casa?- le pregunto austado  
- Digamos que tube una discucion con Kaname y al final logre rescatarte- me dijo  
- Pero ¿estas bien?- le pregunte  
- Si ¿y tu como te encuentras?- me pregunto  
- Estoy bien- le respondo  
- Me alegro mucho- me dice abrazandome  
Yo le correspondo el abrazo, pero todabia me quejo un poco, mis heridas aun no sanaban, eso que con este habian pasado seis dias desde que Kaname me habia golpeado.  
Ikuto me mira y me dice.  
- Quedate conmigo- me pide Ikuto  
- Sabes que no puedo, Kaname es mi esposo y debo regresar con el- le respondo  
- Pero el te hace daño Zero- me dice Ikuto molesto  
- Pero yo lo amo, ademas el esta triste por lo de la muerte de Yuui- le digo yo  
- Tu no tienes la culpa- me responde  
- Ademas si me quedara contigo, el te haria daño cuando me encontrara- digo  
- Eso no me asusta, yo por ti sería capaz de todo-dijo Ikuto  
- ¿Porque?- pregunte yo, confundido y sonrojado  
- Porque Te Amo- me dijo Ikuto al mismo tiempo en que se avalanzaba sobre mi para besarme.  
Yo correspondo el beso, me gusta, me embriaga el dulce beso de Ikuto, pero me siento mal, le estoy siendo infiel a Kaname, no debo hacerlo esta mal, pero no puedo dejar de besar a Ikuto.  
Intento quitarmelo de encima, pero el me abraza con fuerza, entonces yo me dejo llevar, le seré infiel a Kaname, pero por ahora no pensaré en nada, dejare que pase lo que tenga que pasar.  
Ikuto es tierno, no es como Kaname, trata de ser lo más cuidadoso posible conmigo, no quiere lastimarme.  
En pocos segundos, la ropa ya nos estorbaba, y quedamos desnudos en la cama de Ikuto.  
Me beso nuevamente, entonces senti, sus manos sobre mis piernas, beso cada una y luego las coloco sobre sus hombros, comenzo a prepararme, mientras yo gemia de placer debajo de el, y entonces me miro a los ojos, yo asenti, y ocurrio, me penetro, lo que significaba que me habia entregado a otro hombre, el comenzo a embestirme, y entonces el mundo desaparecio para mi, solo me dedique a gemir y gritar su nombre, en pocos minutos, ambos descansabamos abrazados, con la respiracion aun agitada, y con el abrazandome a su pecho.  
Ikuto se quedo dormido, pero yo aun estaba despierto.  
Acababa de serle infiel a mi esposo, me habia acostado con otro hombre, habia recibido otros besos, otras caricias, y nuevos sentimientos, acababa de realizar un acto prohibido, algo que se supone que deberia desear, si por algo lo hice, pero entonces ¿porque me siento tan mal?, ¿porque me siento sucio?, me entregue a mi mejor amigo, por despecho, aun cuando lo quiero solo como amigo, de pronto comienzo a llorar, y sins aber porque comienzo a pensar en Kaname, en el ser que aunque mi hizo sufrir, amo con todo mi corazon.  
Acabo de acostarme con mi mejor amigo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si ¿despues de la amistad, viene el amor?, si es asi, porque no veo a Ikuto como nada más que una amigo?


	4. Nada mejor que llorar en brazos de papa

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, abrí mis ojos con pesadez, y entonces vi que Ikuto seguía dormido a mi lado, recordé de golpe lo que habia ocurrido ayer en la noche, y no pude evitar, derramar mis lágrimas, ahora podía pensar con más claridad, y ordenar mis ideas, para ver cuan grave había sido mi error.  
Ikuto me había sacado del encierro en que me tenía Kaname, el me amaba, fueron sus propias palabras, y yo me deje llevar, y terminamos haciendo el amor, eso sería lo más romántico que pdoría pasar, el hombre que me salvo y yo juntos, sería lo más normal, según he escuchado, claro que eso sería normal, si yo no llevara la sortija de matrimonio que me puso Kaname en el altar, si yo amara a Ikuto sería normal, pero yo amo con toda mi alma a Kaname, es irónico a pesar de que Kaname me ha hecho sufrir, yo so un estúpido idiota que lo ama.  
No puedo seguir aquí, es mejor que me vaya antes de que Ikuto despierte, le dejaré una pequeña nota.  
Cuando empezé a escribir aún escurrían lágrimas de mis mejillas.  
en eso escucho a Ikuto, no esperaba que estubiera despierto.  
- Si te vas a ir, al menos dime las cosas en persona- me dijo con una voz calmada, pero yo sabía que estaba molesto.  
No sabía que decir, no podía enfrentarlo, y decirle que no lo amaba.  
Me volví hacia el y note que este estaba justo detrás mio, me puso nervioso, que decirle después de lo que había pasado, no sabía que hacer.  
- I-ikuto yo, yo..lo siento- le dije abrazandolo, esta al parecer sería nuestra despedida  
Entonces, sentí como el me abrazaba con fuerza  
- Te comprendo, se que no me amas- me dijo y agradecí que el fuera tan bueno conmigo  
Nos despedimos, con u largo y apasionado beso, si me iba a ir, al menos le agradecería todo lo que había hecho por mi, tal ve esta fuera la última vez que nos vieramos, o tal ve, no para mí ahora el destino era incierto.  
Salí corriendo de la casa de Ikuto, no sabía adonde ir, quería volver donde mi Kaname, pero sabía que si lo hacia en estos momentos, probablemente lo que me esperaba nos ería bueno.  
Extrañaba tanto a Kaname, a ese pelicastaño dulce, que anque a veces era una bestia, igual lo amaba.  
Entonces, decidí lo que me parecía por el momento la mejor opción, huiría lejos, no podía estar con Ikuto, y no podía esar con Kaname por más que se me desgarrara, el alma, camine hacia la estación de trenes, y tome el que me llevara a un lugar al que hace tiempo no visitaba.  
En el tren pensaba en toda mi vida, desde el momento en que conocí a mi pequeña Yuuki, mi fiel amiga que ahora ya no estaba, también fue ella quien me presento a mi esposo, el que irónicamente resultó ser su hermano, de primer momento recuerdo que sentí odio hacia ese vampiro, pero después me enamore perdidamente de él, nunca pensé que mi vida sería tan complicada, en estos momentos desearía tener a mi madre o a mi padre a mi lado, se que ellos sabrían decirme que hacer, o incluso desearía tener a Hiou Shizuka, la maldita vampiresa que me convirtío en esto que soy ahora, porque desearía tenerla a ella a mi lado, pues porque soy un estúpido masoquista, y porque en cierto modo siento que las cosas que le ocurrieron a esa mujer y a mi, no son tan distintas, ella perdio a su amado por cosas del destino, y yo perdi a mi familia, por culpa de ella, tambien el destino e quito a mi amiga, y junto con ella se fue el hombre del que me enamore, tal vez, y solo tal vez, si esa mujer aun estubiera viva, ahora lograría comprender en parte porque mato a mi familia, pero eso no quiere decir que la perdonaría.  
Kaname, aun en estos momentos pienso en ti, comienzo a mirar mi cuerpo, y sonrio melancolicamente al ver que aun llevo tu sortija de matrimonio, despues de todo lo que me has hecho, deseaía poder tirarla lo más lejos posible, pero cuando me la quito, lo unico que logro hacer es apretarla con fuera y llorar porque te amo, luego me vuelvo a colocar mi sortija, eso me demuestra que ers mi destino y mi vida, que yo jamás podría estar lejos de ti.  
No se como estara mi amada Ayumi, espero que Katumi la sepa cuidar, le entregué a mi mayor tesoro para que amara, se que el la cuidara, pero tengo miedo de lo que dirá Kaname cuando se enteré de que sus dos hijos son pareja.  
El tren se detubo, y baje de el, era de nochce, habían sido horas de viaje, camine bastante y por fin llegue a mi destino, al que antes hubo sido mi hogar, mi amada academia Cross, el lugar en donde se encontraba mi padre adoptivo, el director Cross, a pesar de que nunca le dje papa, siempre lo quise como mi padre, en estos momentos lo unico que quiero hacer, es volver a verlo, inlusive dejar que me abraze, y porque no reir antes sus clasicas locuras, porque se que el sabra decir me que hacer, o minimo aconsejarme, siempre a sido un hombre admirable, y mi gran idolo.  
Subí las escaleras, y el lugar estaba lleno de fotos mias y de Yuui, desde qe eramos pequeños, hasta la última que nos tomamos al lado de Kaname, eran lindos recuerdos demasiado, pra ser presiso.  
Me quede parado mirando esa foto con tristeza, y en eso aparecio Kaien.  
- Zero, eres tú hijo , ¿que te ocurrio?- me dijo mi padre corriendo a abrazarme  
Entonces por primera ve en toda mi vida deje que lo hiciera, y yo tambien lo abraze, no lo veia desde la muerte de Yuuki, pero como lo extrañaba.  
Escondí mi rostro entre su pecho, necesitaba llorar y desahogarme, y el era el único que me daba la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.  
- Tranquilo hijo, papa esta aqui, desahogate mi niño, luego me dira que t eocurre- me decia acariciando mis platinados cabellos  
Cuando me hube calmado, mire a mi padre a los ojos, el me entregaba su sonrisa, y toda su confianza, caminamos hasta su oficina, y me sente en un sillón junto a el.  
- ¿Me dirás que ocurre?- me dijo mi padre  
- Son muchas cosas- le dije agachando la cabeza  
- tenemos tiempo de sobra Zero- me dijo  
- No se como empezar- le dije  
- Siempre tendrás mi apoyo hijo, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te protegeré- me volvio a decir- es por ¿Kaname-kun no es asi?- continuo por la cara que yo puse el supo que había adivinado.  
- S-si-le dije y el me hizo un gesto para que continuara.  
- E-el - demonios era muy difícil decir lo que me habái pasado, era vergonzoso humillante, se que no debería darme miedo ni verguenza decir que el hombre que amo me había golpeado, pero aún así es inexplicable la sensación que tenía, mi orgullo esaba herido, y me cstaba mucho decirlo  
- El me violo, y me golpeo- dije llorando después de largos minutos- me violo otra vez papa- dije, y por la cara de el recorde que mi padre no sabia nada de las violaciones que antes del matrimonio Kaname me habái hecho sufrir.  
Mi padre me volvio a abrazar, esta vez con mas fuerza y calma protegiendome entre sus brazos, tal como una madre arrula a su pequeño, Kaien Cross, para mi era mi madre y mi padre, el siempre me habia cuidado, y hasta ahora no lo habia valorado.  
- Llora hijito, llora todo lo que quieras, no tengas miedo de llorar- me dijo y noten que el tambien lloraba.  
- P-papá, se que o esta bien, p-ero y-o- no podía decir nada  
- Aun lo amas, te entiendo hijo-me decia el mientras seguía apretandome con fuerza  
- No se que hacer papa, yo -yo- necesitaba decirle a mi padre que tambien le habia sido infiel a Kaname con Ikuto, pero demonios, eso costaba demasiado.  
- Papa, eso no es todo, yo, yo tambien hice algo muy malo- le dije y el me sonrio diciendome que fuera lo que fuera el me apoyaria.  
- Yo le fui infiel a Kaname con Ikuto- dije atropelladamente mientras me sonrojaba a más no poder.  
A principio mi padre se sorprendio, pero despues me sonrio, y entonces supe que debería escucharlo.  
- Hijo no sabes como me duele escuchar que Kaname-kun te hizo tantas atrocidades, tal vez si me hubiera dicho algo, de lo que te habia hecho desde antes, probablmente hubiera matado a Kaname con mis propias manos, pero nunca me lo dijiste, Zero, entiendo que no me hubieras tenido la confianza para decirme todo eso, pero ya es tarde para eso, ahora por fin viniste a decirme todo lo que el te había hecho, y si bien es cierto estoy sintiendo un profundo rencor hacia ese infame vampiro, no puedo odiarlo o ir a matarlo porque tu me dices que lo amas, entiendo lo que es amar a alguien, y respeto ese sentimiento.  
- Papá, gracias por entenderme, pero nos se que hacer, le fui infiel y lastime a Ikuto- dije agachando la cabeza  
-Ikuto te ama, yo esto ya lo sabia hace tiempo, pero hijo tu tampoco puedes obligarte a estar con el, tu amas por desgracia a Kaname-kun, y sufrirías aun más estando al lado de una persona a la que no amas- me decia mi padre.  
- Papá, tengo miedo, se que debo volver donde Kaname, pero se que el debe estar enterado de lo que paso con Ikuto, y - no pude más, el miedo me volvio a invadir, sabia que voler a donde Kaname, seria soportar todo lo que el me haria en vanganza por haberle sido infiel  
- Zero, tu no volveras todabia donde Kaname, no lo haras, te quedaras conmigo un tiempo, no dejare que te vayas, debes recuperarte fisica y emocionalmente, mientras estes aqui yo te protegere- me dijo muy serio papa  
- P-pero, el vendra a buscarme, estoy seguro- le dije secandome las lagrimas  
- Si, se que vendra a buscarte, y no tendre ningun problema en recibirlo, pero tu seguiras quedandote aqui, y si el quiere podra quedarse aqui, pero no dejare que estes a su merced en aquella casa- me dijo  
- Papa, el me llevara a la fuerza, y no quiero que te lastime- le dije nuevamente  
- Zero, se defenderme y defender a los que quiero, ademas Kaname no se atrevera a atacarme, lo quiera o no, es un muchacho todabia, yo tengo mas experiencia, y soy un cazador, no creo que pueda contra mi- dijo Papa sonriendome  
Tenia razon, el era el cazador legendario, nadie se atrveria a hacerle frente, recuerdo que ni Yagari sensei se atrevia a hacerle frente.  
Luego de conversar por horas, luego de llorar e incluso reir, papa y yo fuimos a comer algo, luego de eso me llevo a mi antigua habitacion, y me arropo como si fuera un niño, entonces cuando me quede solo, pense que tal vez seria el momento de recuperar parte de mi pasado.  
Tal vez en esta cademia podría volver a ser el Zero de antes, aunque de que me costaría no había duda.


	5. Pequeños pasos hacia quien realmente soy

Habian pasado dos días para ser exactos, desde que estaba viviendo nuevamente en la academia Cross, mi padre ha estado apoyandome y cuidandome a todas horas, Kaname e Ikuto me han llamado varias veces, pero no quiero contestarles, se que pronto vendrá Kaname, pero no me siento capaz de hablar con el por telefono, no podría escuchar su voz tan lejana.  
Le pedí a mi padre, que mientras estubiera en la academia, me dejara retomar mis labores de prefecto, creo que me haria bien, el accedio aunque no muy a gusto, pues dijo que aun estaba lastimado, y no podía sobreexigirme mucho.  
La clase nocturna esta por salir, será mejor que vaya a hacer mi labor otra vez, es extraño pero hasta me agrada hacerlo.  
Llego a la gran puerta que separa los dormitorios de la Luna, y los del Sol, y entonces veo un pequeño grupo de chicas que esperan a esos chupasangre, claro ellas no saben lo que son, pero yo si, desde que se fueron lode más vampiros, Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai, Souen-sempai, Takuma-chan, Rima-sempai, Shiki, Seiren y mi esposo Kaname, me han dicho que la clase diurna perdio el interes en los vampiros, las entiendo, los vampiros que ahi ahora en la clase diurna no son tan guapos como los antiguos, en especial porque falta mi adorado esposo Kaname, hay pero que gran idiota soy, ese vampiro me destroza, me hace sufrir, me lastima, me hace cuanta atrocidad sea posible, y aun asi pienso, en el, pienso que no hay ser mas hermoso en el universo, si no cabe duda de que soy un completo masoquisa, pero mas que eso soy un tonto, por amar a alguien que tal vez ni siquiera sienta cariño por mi.  
Las chicas de la clase diurna me ven, y de inmediato me recuerdan, les doy una de mis miradas y la reaccion fue inmediata, hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentia como yo, ya ni recordaba que antes era un sr al que respetaban por su caracter, ahora ver a ese pequeño grupo de chicas respetar mi autoridad, me hizo sentir bien, entonces camine, y las parte y ellas calmadamente se hicieron atras.  
Los de la clase nocturna salieron, ahora supe que tenian otro presidente pues Kaname obviamente ya no estaba, al verme de inmediato, hicieron una reverencia, me reconocieron como Zero Kuran el esposo de Kuran Kaname, yo de inmediato les hago señas para que no hagan eso, me siento raro, tanta atencion me hace sentir nervioso, me acerco al presidente de la clase, un joven Pelinegro de ojos grises, bastante atractivo, creo que su nombre era Luka (Kyaaaaa sip, adivianron mi tercer personaje de anime favorito, aunque habria que recalcular puede que lo prefiera antes que a Kaname, pero por favor, por Kami-sama este hombre es muy sexy, demasiado, ok, ok, no me hagan caso, continuen con la lectura)  
Al lado de el habia un joven de cabelllo color miel, tomado de su brazo, supe que eran pareja, se veian bastante bien, y por un momento me recorde que Kaname jamás quizo tomarme de la mano cuando aun estabamos en la academia, los recuerdos vuelven a ser tristes, pero aun asi continuo hablando, le explico a Luka-sama, que les pido a los de su clase, que no tienen que hacer reverencias hacia mi, ni ninguna clase de distincion, le explique que queria ser visto como un simple prefecto, nada más, el me sonrio y me dijo que se encargaria de eso, luego siguieron su camino, y yo observaba lo felices que se veian con su pareja.  
Las chicas se fueron, y yo me dirigi al lugar donde frecuentaba con Yuuki, una gran torre, bastante alta, en dpnde siempre me dirigía a pensar, mire las largas escaleras, y por un minuto pense que si Dios existe debe odiarme, adolorido comenze a subir pero finalmente lo logre, pase horas pensando, realmente el aire me hacia bien, me sentia en paz, en aquel lugar, y por algunos momentos hubiera deseado que las cosas quedaran asi.  
Pero yo sabia que las cosas no estaban en paz.  
Estaba pensando cuando de pronto vi subir al joven pelimiel que acompañaba a Luka-sama hacia unos minutos.  
- Hola, ¿tu eres Zero-kun, verdad?- me dijo a lo que yo asenti nervioso  
- Mucho gusto, yo soy Yuki- me volvio a decir y entoces su nombre me hizo recordar a mi amiga.  
Nos presentamos, y conversamos, el me cuenta muchas cosas, e increiblemente yo me siento en confianza y le cuento de mi vida. es sorprendente pero no crei poder llevarme tan bien con un vampiro, en eso estabamos hasta que llego Luka-sama a buscar a su pareja.  
- Vamos Yuki- le dijo  
- Hai- le dijo el con una sonrisa- Adios Zero, nos vemos- me dijo abrazandome, lo que causo que Luka-sama me regalara una mirada de advertenicia pero no se veia enojado, asi que sonrei.  
Tal vez, ahora pueda aclarar muchas más cosas, conocer más gente, hacer nuevos amigos, dejar de lado mis reconres hacia los vampiros, y aceptar lo que soy ahora, un vampiro, un hombre casado, que necesita superar sus problemas personales pero sobretodo matrimoniales.  
Estaba haciendo frío lo mejor sería que bajara, y fuera a cenar donde mi padre, porque si no este se molestaria.  
Caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines, hasta que de pronto me encontre en un lugar muy familiar, el jardin, en el cual Kaname me secuestro y me violo por primera vez, el jardin en donde perdí mi inocencia, a manos del hombre que amo, me traía melancolicos recuerdos, me dolia el pecho, de verdad era doloroso recordar, me hubiera gustado que mi priera vez con mi amado hubiese sido más romantica, pero las cosas no se dieron, la vida es tan injusta algunas veces, que creo que la felicidad no esta destinada para mi.  
En eso estaba cuando de pronto aparecio Hanabusa-sempai, me dio miedo, eso significaba que Kaname lo había enviado, o al menos eso era lo más lógico.  
- Hola, Zero- me dice Aido  
- A-aido-sempai, Kaname te envio ¿verdad?- le pregunte mirando para todos lados, no fuera a ser que Kaname estubiera ya en la academia, y me llevara a la fuerza  
- No, vine por mi cuenta- me dijo a lo que me sorprendi  
- Por tu cuenta ¿a que has venido?- pregunte algo extrañado  
- Supe lo que paso con Kaname, se que te golpeo, y tras cosas- me dijo mirando hacia el suelo  
Yo no dije nada, mi orgullo dolia, demasiado  
- No eres al unico que le pasan estas cosas, a , a mi tamb-ien- me dijo y pude notar su vista llorosa  
- A ti tambien, quieres decir que Akatsuki-sempai, tambien te golpea- pregunte un poco sorprendido y alterado  
- S-si, vine a esta academia porque en este lugar conoci a Kain, y queria despejar mi mente, igual que tu- me dijo y comprendi  
- Entiendo, pero siempre ustedes habian parecido una pareja tan feliz, no crei que el fuera capaz de esas cosas- le dije, dandome cuenta de lo que habia dicho, con Kaname, a la vista de la sociedad tambien pareciamos una pareja feliz, pero en casa las cosas eran muy diferentes, el hombre tierno desaparecia, y yo quedaba sometido a su poder, supe que con Aido-sempai debia pasar lo mismo.  
Entonces el sonrio melancolicamente y comenzo a relatarme como fue que su infierno comenzo, con Aido-sempai siempre nos habiamos tenido confianza, lo que es extraño pero tal vez necesitabamos ambos desahogarnos un poco.  
(n/A: esta parte sera contada por nuestro querido Aido-sempai, luego volvera arelatar Zero)  
Flashback Pov Aido  
Estaba feliz, hoy era nuestro aniversario de bodas, Kain y yo, eramos felices, teniamos problemas, pero nada serio, entonces de pronto, me llama Kain y me dice que su amdre había muerto, estaba desconsolado, ese día fue un día verdaderamente triste, los días siguientes fueron atroces, no habia como consolarlo, y pued notar que había cambiado, pasaron los meses, y Kain ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta, cuando llegaba a acordarse me saludaba y me daba un beso, pero nada más, yo lo comprendía había perdido a su madre, era normal, o eso quería creer, hasta que un día llegue a casa, y escuche ruido en la habitacion que compartiamos con Kain, entre y no podía creer lo que veia, Kain estaba haciendole el amor a otro chico, y no cualquier chico, era nada más ni nada menos que mi amigo Senri Shiki, ambos me vieron entrar y se rieron en mi cara, yo no podía más amaba tanto a Kain, que incluso eso podía perdonarselo, sali de la habitacion hecho un mar de lágrimas, no me iría de casa, no podía estar lejos de Kain, no, lo necesitaba, aunque el me fuera infiel, si algun día llegaba el día en que el me dijera que me fuera, me iria, pero no sabia que hacer en esos momentos la verdad.  
Luego de unas horas, bajo Shiki y salio de casa, caminaba raro, no era de extrañarse, Me quede dormido en el sillon , al otro día desperte, y ain estaba observandome, no dije nada acerca de lo ocurrido, y camine hacia la cocina, pues acostumbraba a prepararle el desayuno a mi esposo.  
Con tristeza cocinaba mientras su mirada me taladraba, deje el plato en la mesa, y luego me dirigí a lavar las cosas qe había usado.  
De pronto sentí como el plato se quebraba en el suelo, y mire hacia atras y vi que Kain lo habia tirado a propósito, luego se me acerco  
- Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer inutil! es asqueroso- me grito mientras me apretaba y me sacudia  
- L-lo siento, mi amor, cocinare algo mejor- dije muerto de miedo, pero el al verme llorar se enojo aun más, y entonces me golpeo haciendome caer encima de la mesa.  
Yo llore el siempre habia sido tan cariñoso, jamás pense que me pudiera golpear, luego se acerco a mi, diciedome cosas hirientes, me tomo de mis cabellos y me arrojo sobre la mesa esta vez, luego se subo encima mio, y-y- me violo, fue muy salvaje y violento, quede destrozado, fisica y mentalmente.  
Luego de eso Kain no fue mas mi mardio cariñoso, esa faceta de el murio junto con su madre, descarga su dolor en mi golpeandome y humillandome cada día, la verdad, no se que hacer a pesar de todo lo amo  
Fin del flashback por Aido  
(N/A: nuevamente relata Zero)  
No sabía que decir, Aido había sufrido casi lo mismo que había sufrido yo al lado de Kaname, a el tambien su ser más amado lo habia golpeado violado y humillado, le habia arrancado su alma, al parecer yo no era el unico al que le sucedian estas cosas, lo curioso es que Aido al igual que yo volvio a esta academia para despejar su mente, tal vez sea hora de reordenar mis ideas, de aprovechar esta oportunidad, y darme una nueva oportunidad, Aido-semai vino a esta academia por lo mismo, tal vez esta academia es la que forjo el destino de todos, pero quien dice que no puede forjarnos un nuevo destino despues de un pasado tormentoso.  
- Aido-sempai ¿has venido solo? donde esta Akatsuki-sempai- pregunte preocupado, no fuera a ser que Akatsuki-sempai tambien estubiera en la academia y estubiera todabia dañando a Aido-sempai  
- Escape de casa Zero-kun, se que Akatsuki vendra a buscarme, me da miedo- me confeso, y vi como una traicionera lagrima escurria de sus ojos  
- Estaras bien protegido en esta academia, si viene a buscarte, no dejare que te dañe- le dije ironicamente, porque yo temia lo mismo, yo temia que Kaname viniera a buscarme, y mi apdre me habia ofrecido prteccion, pero ahora yo era el que ofrecia proteccion, al parecer una parte de mi ha vuelto a despertar.(N/A: bien mi amado Zero-kun te estamos recuperando)  
- G-gracias Zero-kun, pero y ¿Kaname-sama?- me pregunto, bueno el habia sido sincero conmigo, lo minimo era contarle  
- El debe saber que estoy aca, digamos que temo lo mismo que tu, que venga a buscarme y me lleve a la fuerza- confese  
- Entiendo, entonces aunque mi fuerza sea insignificante comparada con la de Kaname-sama, prometo protegerte, al igual como tu dijiste que harias conmigo- me dijo sonriendo  
Al parecer no solo me habia ganado una nueva oportunidad, sino tambien me estaba ganando nuevos amigos, y tal vez junto con Aido, lograríamos superar nuestro pasado de malratos, y salir adelante, el destino diría si al lado de nuestros amados, o sin ellos, por ahora todo era incierto.  
De pronto not algo extraño en Aido, el volvía a lucir el uniforme de la clase nocturna, pero ¿porque?  
- Aido-sempai ¿porque vistes el uniforme?- pregunte sorprendido  
- Porque volví por ahora a esta academia, necesito recordar algo de mi pasado, y esta es la forma más fácil.  
Al parecer Aido había tenido la misma idea que yo, recordar lo que soliamos ser antes de concoer a los seres que am amos, recordar como era nuestra vida antes de ellos, de seguro ayudaría mucho.  
Aido se fue de inmediato de vuelta a sus clases, pues me explico que solo habia salido a tomar un poco de aire.  
Esta vez me quede sentado en la vieja pileta de la academia Cross, y entonces volví a ver a Yuki, ese chico, que extrañamente se gano mi confianza en tan solo unos minutos.  
- Hola, Zero-chan- me dice con su gran sonrisa  
- Hola Yuuki-kun- le digo ¿sonriendo?, vaya casi habia olvidado que se sentía sonreir con sinceridad.  
- En que piensas- me pregunto  
- En muchas cosas- le respondo  
- Te agrada este lugar- me pregunta  
Esa respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, si me agradaba ese lugar, claro que si me agradaba, en ese lugar habia crecido, habia conocido a Kaname, pero habia algo que oscurecia mis recuerdos, en ese lugar todo cambio y mi felicidad, el poco momento en que la tube entre mis dedos desaparecio.  
ese lugar me traia tantos recuerdos que era dificil saber si lo odiaba o me agradaba.  
- Sabes, en este lugar recupere mis recuerdos- me dijo, ¿recuerdos?, ¿acaso habia perdido la memoria?  
- Es verdad, tu no lo sabes, te contare.  
Entonces me acomode para quedar mirandolo de frente, y escuchar su relato.  
- Cuando recien vi a Luka, yo no reordaba quien era el, luego de muchas circunstancias me enteré de que yo había vivido muchas vidas anteriores aprte de esta, no entendía muy bien que tenía que ver esto con Luka, hasta que un día nos sentamos en este mismo lugar, y el me explico todo, me dijo que nos habíamos conocido en una vida anterior, me explico que nuestros destinos habian sido juntados, pero separados de uan forma cruel, yo morí y el quedo solo en el mundo, ahora por fin tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo, es por eso que quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a mi amado Luka, lo amo, y juntos hemos superado muchas pruebas...- continuo relatandome su gran historia de amor, yo estaba sorprendido, vaya el amor de esos dos hombres habia superado a la mismisima muerte, sin duda un amor digno de admiracion, no puedo evitar preguntrme si ¿Kaname sufriria sin mi? ¿si Kaname me esperaria una eternidad? o si yo muriera ¿sufriria o me olvidaria?, Yuki entiende lo que pienso, y toma mi mano, me dijo unas palabras, que la verda yo no esperaba, y me dejaron atonito  
- Zero, el amor es diferente en cada persona, muchas veces se nos presentaran pruebas, algunas demasiado difíciles, otras no tanto, pero igual serán obstaculos, Muhcas veces duele la incertidumbre de no saber si a quien amaos nos ama como nosotros a ellso, pero ten por seguro que mas dolera no tener el valor para decir lo que tu sientes, nunca ocultes nada, muchas veces no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos,darle a alguien todo tu amor nunca es seguro de que te amara, no esperes que te amen, solo espera que el amor crezca en el corazón de la otra persona, pero si no lo hace, se feliz porque el amor crecio en tu corazon, hay cosas que te gustaria oir y nuca escucharas de la persona que te gustaria que te las dijera, el amor llega a aquel que sigue amando aunque lo hallan decepcionado, a aquel que ree aunque haya sido traicionado, a aquel que todabía necesite amar, aunque antes haya sido lastimado y a aquel que tiene la fe y el coraje para reconstruir nuevamente la confianza, el amor es dejar que aquellos que amamos sean ellos mismos, no intentar adaptarlos a nuestra imagen, hay momentos en que extrañas tanto a una persona que te dan ganas de sacarlo de tus sueños y darles un abrazo de verdad, muchas veces las pruebas nos hacen fuertes y el dolor nos muestra que estamos vivos- me dijo vaya con esas simples palabras algo mas volvio a cambiar en mi.  
Es cierto, yo no podia envidiar a otras parejas felices, porque en algun momento yo fui muy feliz con Kaname, siempre pensaba si Kaname me amaba o me odiaba por todas las atrocidades que me hizo, pero jamas me pregunte a mi mismo ¿si yo amaba a Kaname?, la respuesta claramente es si, porque yo lo amo, pero en cambio deje que el me golpeara, lo deje solo afrontando la muerte de Yuuki, no me mantube unido a el, nos alejamos, sufriendo por separado y no como pareja, jamas lo detube cuando me golpeo, eso no fue una prueba de amor por parte mia, al contrario, deje que el se transformara en una bestia, lo deje supuestamente por amor, pero al dejarlo hacerme cuanta cosa queria, yo solo lo estaba dañando, siempre me pregunte si Kaname me amaba, pero jamás pude decirle de corazon lo importante que el era para mi, yo siempre crei que aname estaria para siempre a mi lado, conquistandome, pero no me di cuetna que el antes de convertirse en un monstruo siempre me trataba con dulzura, siempre era amable, simpre me hacia el amor, jamas teniamos seo, haciamos el amor, en cambio yo jamas le dije una palabra tierna, jamas lo acaricie sin que el lo hiciera primero, casi es ironico, incluso podría decir que tal vez el se aburrio de mi frialdad, extraño a Yuuki, ami amiga, es verdad, y por extrañarla deje a Kaname solo, cuando deberiamos habernos mantenido unidos, y lo que dice Yuki, ese joven pelimiel, es totalmente cierto, el dolor me hace sntir vivo, y al darme cuenta de que estoy vivo, me doy cuenta de que debo cambiarme yo mismo primero, de volver a ser como era, pero cambiar algunas actitudes primero, si siquiera quiero pedirle a Kaname, que deje de hacer mcuhas cosas.

Yuki, sonrie, sabe que comprendi su mensaje, pero me doy cuenta de que es bastante tarde, acompaño a Yuki a su habitacion, y en la puerta esta esperandolo Luka-sama, un escalofrio recorre mi espalda, no quiero que Luka-sama se enoje porque paso mucho tiempo con su pareja, pero Yuki se despide con una sonrisa, y despues yo me doy la vuelta, porque me sentiria incomodo mirando como esos dos se besan (N/A: Zero, yo no me sentiria incomoda mirando como se besan, yo queria ver ese beso, mowww eres malvado conmigo yo queria ver beso, espere todo el anime de uraboku para un beso y no ni uno y ahora Zerito no me deja ver beso waaaaaaaaa mmm con que esa es la venganza de Zero contra la autora del fic, correcto, mejor no me quejo)  
Por fin, me voy a dormir, mañana por suerte no me tendre que levantar temprano, mis labores de prefecto empiezan a mediodia, asi que podre dormir, y oensar, sobretodo pensar.  
Antes de domir creo que me daré un baño, hace tiempo que no me doy un baño en completa tranquilidad, y creo que ahora por fin podré hacerlo.  
Dejo el agua corriendo para que la tina se comienze a llenar  
Comienzo a despojarme con completa tranquilidad de mi ropa, primero retiro lentamente mi camisa, dejandola caer por mis hombros (N/A: eso es disfruten de la imaginacion junto con migo mis queridas lectoras xD, recreen sus pensamientos, acuerdense de algo, no somos pervertidas, solo tenemos imaginacion sexy xD)  
Me veo al espejo y veo que fisicamente ya estoy recuperado, mi pecho tonificado ya no esta lleno de heridas, acaricio lentamente mi vientre, y veo que nuevamente mi piel a vuelto a ser sedosa, luego me despojo de mis pantalones, y veo que mis piernas tampoco tienen moretones ya, han vuelto a estar firmes, vuelvo a ser fisicamente el Zero kiryuu de antes (N/A: ese del que todas estamos enamoradas, y que moririamos por una sola mirada de el)  
Lentamente entro a la tina, el agua me relaja, hacia mucho que no me relajaba asi, jabono lentamente mi esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, (N/A: te envidio Kaname por tener semejante hombre,e Ikuto tambien lo tubiste por un momento asi que los envidio a los dos)  
Luego me quedo con la espuma aun pegada a mi cuerpo, y mis pensamientos me envuelven, revivo mentalmente todo lo que sufri, desde la muerte de mis padres, hasta la ultima golpiza de Kaname, recuerdo lo que vivi con Ikuto, y entonces comienzo a llorar, libremente sin miedo a que alguien me escuche, al fin descargo todo lo que he callado, todas las lagrimas contenidas, si bien es cierto llore mucho frente a Kaname cuando me golpeo estas lagrimas no son iguales, estas lagrimas salen desde el fondo de mi alma, todo el dolor que contube por tanto tiempo, y que en soledad necesitaba sacar a flote, al fin, estoy llorando por todo lo que no puede hacerlo.

Luego de unas cuantas horas llorando, me siento mucho mejor, me duelen como nunca los ojos, pero mi alma y mi corazon por fin se sienten libres, por fin, he recuperado mi libertad, por fin vuelvo a tener otra parte de mi en mi interior nuevamente, poco a poco, quien solia ser, va reconstruyendose.


	6. El regreso de mi amante

Dormí toda la mañana , los rayos del sol me despertaron, era un día verdaderamente hermoso, fui al baño y volví a ducharme, luego salí del baño con una toalla amarrada a mi cintura y dejaba ver mis bie marcados huesos de la cadera (N/A: Zero no des tantos detalles que me dan ganas de violarte), abro mi armario y entonces comienzo a revisar mi ropa, tomo una camisa negra, que jamás usaba salvo para ocasiones especiales, recuerdo que esta camisa fue la que use para mi luna de miel con Kaname, me traía bellos recuerdos, pero no podía usarla, si me la ponía los recuerdos volverían, recuerdos de Kaname acariciandome dulcemente y arrancandome con suavidad esa camisa, sin querer me sonrojo, al parecer recordar momentos eróticos de mi y Kaname no es muy buena idea.  
Luego veo una camisa blanca, y definitivamente escojo esa, me pongo unos pantalones negros que se ajustan perfectamente delieando mi esbelto cuerpo (N/A: ok, Zero me estas tentando), unos zapatos del mismo color.  
Luego desordeno un poco mi cabello, y me hecho un perfume que me regalo Kaname para nuestro aniversario de bodas, sin querer, vuelvo a sonrojarme, definitivamente los recuerdos de ese perfume, son mucho más eroticos que el de la camisa. (N/A: pervertidos)  
Finalmente salgo de mi habitación, solo para encontrarme en el pasillo con Yuki-kun, el me saluda alegremente, y me toma de una mano para llevarme al comedor, cuando bajamos Luka-sama esta parado en ,a escalera, y yo siento un escalofrío al verlo puesto que su pareja me lleva de la mano, el me mira y me sonrie, uff, menos mal, suspire aliviado, luego de desayunar, me dirijo a la oficina del director.  
- Zero, hijo ¿como amaneciste?- me saluda mi padre  
- Bien- le digo  
- Muy bien, Zero necesito hablar un asunto sumamente serio contigo- me dice y yo sient un escalofrio, cuando papa se pone serio conmigo, es porque en serio el asunto es delicado.  
- Zero, se lo que has pasado con Kaname-kun, se que el te ha lastimado, y lo aborrezco por eso, pero el ha solicitado volver a la academia Cross- me dice y yo de pronto me comienzo a marear, necesito sentarme, y mi padre nota eso y se sienta al lado mio.  
- Hijo, yo tampoco quiero a Kaname aqui de regreso, pero es necesario, solo asi podrán solucionar sus problemas, pero no puedo autorizarlo a volver sin tu concentimiento, es por eso que are lo que tu digas- me dice mi padre  
Me quedo pensando, la verdad, no se como asimilar esto, no quiero verlo, me da mucho miedo, pero se que debo hacerlo, no se que hará el cuando llegue, se que esta enfadado por mi infidelidad, mierda, no se que hacer.  
Mi padre me abraza y continua hablando  
- Yuki-kun, Luka-kun y Aidou, me han dicho que te ayudarán en lo que sea- me dice, y yo se que es verdad- Zero, tambien yo te cuidare, pero tarde o temprano deberan hablar a solas.  
Luego de varios minutos de pensarlo, le doy mi autorizacion a mi padre, el que me informa que Kaname llegará esa misma noche, maldición solo eso me faltaba, salog de su oficina, con ganas de llorar y de golpear algo, pero luego me tranquilizo y me voy al establo, donde mi vieja amiga Lili. (N/A: Lili es la yegua acuerdense)  
Le acaricio su pelaje, y ella me acaricia con su hocico, luego, l ensillo y salgo a cabalgar en ella, realmente me siento mejor, aunque claramente lo que jamás esperé encontrarme en el camino, fue a Aidou-sempai llorando, bajo de Lili y me dirijo a ver que es lo que le sucede.  
- Aidou-sempai ¿que te sucede?- le pregunto sentandome a su lado  
- Zero, lo siento mucho me entere de que Kaname vuelve- me dice  
- Veo que ya supiste, pero no creo que sea por eso por lo que lloras- le digo  
- en parte, si, es que , cuando el vuelva, cuando el vuelva, Kain regresará con él, el director me lo dijo despues de informarte a ti- dijo Aidou llorando de ¿podría ser miedo?  
- No sabía eso- digo- lo siento Aidou- digo abrazandolo  
Luego llegan Luka y Yuki, que nos ven extrañados, si creo que ver a dos chicos uno llorando y el otro a punto de hacelro abrazados, es una escena un poco chocante.  
- Lo sentimos- dijo Luka-sama  
- tsk, no importa, algun día debia suceder- digo  
- Te cuidaremos Zero, a ti tambien Aidou- dice Yuki-kun y Luka-aciente con la cabeza.  
Al menos eso me tranquiliza un poco  
- Ahora seré el presidente de la clase diurna- dice Luka-sama y yo lo miro atenamente- Kaname-sama vuelve a ser el presidente de la clase nocturna, por lo que fuimos transferidos a la clase diurna, Kaname-sama no entrara a clases, pero si dirigira tal y como lo ahcia antes de irse, Yuki y yo tampoco seremos alumnos solo dirigirmeos la clase diurna, y tu, aidou y Kain cuando este regrese, tampoco seran alumnos, Aidou y u Zero seran prefectos tal y como hasta ahora, por lo que sera mas facil cuidarlos para mi- explico Luka sama  
- Entiendo ¿porque haces esto? ¿por que me cuidas?- le pregunto extrañado  
- Pronto lo sabras, por el momento no hagas mas preguntas- dijo Luka-sama y yo asenti, Yuki-kun tambien sabe porque Luka-sama me cuida, espero poder averiguarlo pronto.  
Ok, Zero, concentrate, el hombre que amas y que te ha hecho la vida imposible, vuelve esta noche, esta muy enfado, porque se te ocurrio la genial y maravillosa idea de serle infiel, si se te ocurrio la genial idea de revolcarte con tu amigo de la infancia, vaya Zero, eres un idiota- me digo a mi mismo.  
- Ahora que tenemos el día libre, quieren salir a algun lado- pregunta Aidou que parece mas calmado  
Lo pienso un rato, y finalemnte acepto, despues de todo, me conviene disfrutar mi ultimo dia lejos de Kaname, si va a estar enfadado, pues bien que se enfade mas, Luka-sama y Yuki-kun tambien dicen que si, asi que los cuatro salimos, no sin antes avisarle al director. el que me sonrio y me pidio que no me exediera, vaya viejo loco, siempre me saca una sonrisa.  
Llegamos a un bar, el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de un bar es con Ikuto, y claro sonrio ironicamente, Aidou pide un par de cervezas, claro que Luka-sama se encarga de pedir una que no sea muy fuerte para Yuki-kun el que le dice que lo esta sobreprotegiendo, jajaja, de veras son una pareja hermosa, Aidou-sempai me mira y sonreimos los dos, que ironica es nuestra situacion, los dos, solos, con una cerveza en la mano, a horas de volver a ver a los desgraciados que nos tienen asi, vaya que estupidez.  
Luka-sama y Yuki-kun se dan cuenta e intentan animarnos (N/A: alguein se imagina a Luka-sama intentnado animar, o festejar con alguien? lo que es yo se me es imposible)  
Salimos a bailar un rato Yuki-kun y Luka-sama se quedan en la barra, como mis experiencias con hombres en los bares son un asco, saco a bailar a Aidou-semapi, pero no quiero cometer otro error, y es que de por si Aidou-sempai es demasiado tierno, dan ganas de violarlo (N/A: Zero, ¿eres tu?, ahh entiendo la cerveza, naaa las lectoras diganme que es mentira, Aidou-sama es muy uke) , bailamos y el me sigue el juego, pasamos muchos minutos bailando, cuando decidimos que la pasamos muy bien y es hora de irnos, nos vamos a buscar a Luka-sama, claro tubimos que buscarlos por todo el bar, y cuando los encontramos, vaya sorpresa nos llevamos, Luka-sama tenia a Yuki pegadoa la pared, con una mano sujetaba las amnos de Yuki kun por encima de la cabeza del mismo, y la otra, acariciaba su cintura, mientras decia a su oido  
- Yuki, tu eres solo mio, no dejes que otro tipo se te vuelva a acercar- al parecer meintras nosotros bailabamos con Aidou-sempai, alguein se habia atrevido a tocar a Yuki, y no quiero saber que paso con esa persona.  
- Soy solo tuyo Luka, solo tuyo- decia Yuki totalmente sumiso ante su pareja, e que despues lo volvio y lo beso con dulzura y pasion a lo que Yuki-kun correspondio el beso (N/A: por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiin)  
Luego, despues de un largo tiempo, se percataron de nuestra presencia, Yuki se sonrojo como un tomate, y Luka-sama pues el sonrio egolatramente haciendonos ver que Yuki era solo de el.  
Salimos del bar y volvimos a la academia, por el camino Yuki y Luka-sama fueron a comprar algo, y quedamos solos con Aidou-sempai.  
el efecto del alcohol ya se nos habia pasado, pero aun asi nos besamos, fue un beso corto e inesperado  
- Lo siento- dijo el  
- perdoname- dije yo, mierda que me pasaba, otro error  
- Lo siento Zero, es que extraño tanto a Kain que no lo pude evitar- me dijo y volvio a llorar  
- Lo se Aidou-semapi, lo se, no importa, yo tambien extraño a Kaname te entiendo- le dije mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera, ese beso pasaria al olvido, yo no amaba a Aidou, lo queria mucho como amigo, ese beso fue solo algo pasajero, como si en los labios del otro quisieramos allar un mero descanso de nuestra sed por las persons que de verdad amabamos, Luego cuando Yuki y Luka volvieron, nos fuimos finalmente a la academia, supimos que Kaname y Kain habian llegado porque uno de los autos de Kaname estaba estacionado afuera de la academia, temble, y todo notaron eso, Aidou s emantubo firme, el ya habia llorado lo suficiente pero tenia miedo, Luka-sama y Yuki, nos asintieron, y nosotros entramos a paso firme, yo no volveria a ceder en mi orgullo, nunca más, Kaname si queria podia matarme, pero no volveria a suplicarle nada, y tampoco dejaria en lo posible, que Kain le hiciera lo mismo a Aidou, entramos, y supimos que algo pasaba cuando vimos a todos los de la clase nocturna arrodillados frente a alguien :Kaname, sabia que era el  
Pase de largo, no me sentia capaz de verlo, necesitaba estar preparado, antes de que el orgullo que retome en la entrada volviera a irse al diablo.  
Nos dirigimos a los dormitorios del sol, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, entre y cerre fuertemente la puertauna vez adentro.  
Me lanze sobre la cama, mi pecho latia agitado, tenia mucho miedo, que estupidez, yo, Zero kiryuu temblando como un niño encima de su cama, vaya Zero que bajo has caido, pasaban las horas y me quede dormido, mala idea, dormido bajaba mi guardia, y no era lo mejor que podia hacer.  
Desperte, y mi habitacion estaba a oscuras, algo andaba mal, podia sentirlo, entonces escuche su voz, mierda:  
- Hola Zero, hace tiempo que te buscaba- dijo Kaname desde las sombras  
Temble, pero me contube de seguir haciendolo, tenia miedo, pero no se lo iba a demostrar  
- ¿Que quieres?- dije molesto, o al mneos intentaba sonar molesto  
- A ti, mi pequeña zorrita infiel- me dijo dandome la cara y apareciendo ante mi con sus ojos rojos, estaba furioso podia verlo y sentir su aura maligna sobre mi.  
- No soy tu maldita zorra imbrecil- le grite, maldito me hacia desesperarme de inmediato  
- si lo eres- me dijo y se me tiro encima apoderandose de mis labios, quise forcejear pero no lo hice sabia que no sacaba nada, el maldito me volveria a violar, pero no le daria el gusto de verme llorar ni de escucharme gritar, dejaria que me mancillara como quisiera, que me partiera en dos, pero no emitiria ningun sonido por mas que se me partiera el alma, mi orgullo habia vuelto, y el maldito no me lo vovleria a quitar, que aprendiera a superar la muerte de Yuuki de otra manera, y no solo disfrutandome de verme sufrir.  
- Me desabrocho al camisa, y quize temblar, senti sus caricias, y me perdi en recuerdos de cuando ese ser que estaba encima mio era ese ser amable, y cariñoso, de pronto me mire despojado de mis pantalones, semi desnudo, mierda el desgraciado si que era rapido.  
- Perdoname Zero, pero ya no puedo dejar de hacerte esto- me dijo mirnadome con algo de ¿tristeza?, porque me decia eso, no disfrutaba acaso de golpearme de mancillarme, de ultrajarme y de humillarme, que tonterias decia, que le pasaba, estaba a punto de violarme de nuevo y me pedia perdon, cuando la amno de Kaname iba a despojarme de mi ropa interior, senti la puerta abrirse, y un destello de luz, pronto el peso de Kaname ya noe staba encima mio, y una ventana hecha miles de pedazos hacia que el aire entrara.  
Me incorpore y en menos de dos segundo me puse mi ropa, enfrente de mi vi a Luka-sama, wow, el me habia salvado, vaya que era poderoso, increible, habia mandado a volar a un sangrepura por la ventana en menos de un segundo, tenian razon al decir que un demonio es mas poderoso que un vampiro, aunque de todas formas muy en el fondo me preocupaba un poco Kaname  
- Te dije que te cuidaria Zero-kun - me dijo Luka sonriendo  
- Gracias, me salvaste- le dije, y luego el se fue como si nada hubiera pasado  
Me asome por la ventana, y la verdad era comico ver al rey de los vampiros intentando ponerse de pie, parece que tendria que hablar con Kanmae en otra ocasion ahora ambos estabamos alterados, y yo todabia un pcoo austado, epro me salve de una buena, porque se notaba que Kaname estaba muy pero muy furioso.  
¿Por otro lado me pregunto como le habra ido a Aidou con Kain?  
Sali de mi habitacion, y vi a Yuki kun abrazando a Aidou mientras que Luka-sama se contenia las ganas de separarlos  
- ¿Que paso?- pregunte  
- Lo mismo que a ti- me dijo Luka y comprendi que Kain habia estado intentando violar a Aidou  
- Alcanzo a ahcerlo- pregunte, y Aidou nego con a cabeza  
- Yuki Kun llego y dejo inconsiente a Kain,- dijo  
vaya la luz de Dios, contra el rey del fuego, increible por lo visto ese niño de apariencia fragil si que era fuerte.  
Definitivmamente Luka-sama, y Yuki-kun nos ayudarian a superar esto, el mundo por fin, estaba dandonos la mano, era hora de enfrentar las cosas con la frente en alto.


	7. ¿Tu y yohermanos?

(Pov Aidou)  
Estaba en mi habitación, sentado en mi cama, estaba aterrado, sabía que Kain estaba en la academia, sabía que estaría muy enfadado conmigo por haberme escapado de casa, quize dormir, pero eso sería descuidarme demasiado, si Kain aparecia ni siquiera podría intentar escapar.  
Estaba todo oscuro, y me mantenía con mis manos en mis rodillas, tenía más que claro que el esa misma noche aparecería, quizé ir donde Zero, pero sería muy peligroso, podría encontrarme a Kain por el camino, o tal vez con Kaname-sama en la habitación de Zero, y ahi si nos hubiera ido muy mal a Zero y a mi, Kaname y Kain son amigos, asi que no me agradaría lo que podrían hacernos.

De pronto sentí pasos aproximarse a mi habitacion, y un extraño olor a madera y ceniza, supe quien era, era Kain, su aura se podía sentir de lejos, estaba más que furioso, aprete las sabanas esperando a que entrara  
De pronto giro la manilla, y la puerta se abrio.  
Ahi estaba el, con su mirada roja, una mirada enojada que jamás le habia visto, por primera vez se veia realmente temible y aterrador, cerro con lentitud la puerta, y comenzo a acercarse-  
- Si ibas a huir, hubieras buscado un lugar donde no te encontrara- me dijo y temble  
- K-kain, yo no esta huyendo, solo quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas en mi mente, viniendo hasta aqui- le dije aceleradamente mientras me incorporaba y bajaba de la cama intentando huir.  
- ¿Aclarar cosas? ¿con quien, con Zero? ¿con algun vampiro?, haber ¿con cuantos me fuiste infiel? - me dijo, ¿por que pensaba eso?  
- Yo no te he sido infiel, tu maldito desgraciado me fuiste infiel con SENRI- le dije llorando, y eso si lo enfurecio mas  
Se acerco a mi decidido, lo mas seguro era que me iba a golpear, o a violar , ¿seria capaz de matarme por mi atrevimiento?  
Camine hacia atras, y choque con la ventana, el estaba a una cierta distancia pero se aproximaba rapido, intente abrir la ventana, era mi unica opcion, intentaria escapar por ahi, no le dejaria el trabajo tan facil.  
La abri, pero justo cuando iba a saltar, mi libertad se vio burlada por los brazos de Kain tomandome de la cintura.  
- No Kain sueltame amor por favor- le grite, estaba asustado, jamás lo habia visto de esa manera, y ni siquiera sabia de lo que el era capaz.  
Me ignoro y me arrojo contra la cama, al momento salto sobre mi.  
- ¿Querias escapar? ¿tan cobarde eres? ¿acaso quieres alejarte de mi? mirame cuando te hablo- me dijo abofeteandome, yo lloraba, tenia miedo, nunca habia sido bueno ocultando mis emociones y claramente no seria el momento para hacerlo- ¿dime acaso te doy miedo?  
- ¿Y como quieres que no te tenga miedo?- le digo con valentia- Me has golpeado, me has sido infiel, me has humillado, me has violado, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a tener miedo?- le digo secandome las lagrimas  
Me queda mirando, al parecer no sabe que decir  
- ¿Tengo acaso la culpa de que tu madre haya muerto? ¿crees que a ella le gustaria ver en lo que te has convertido?- le digo, aunque se que ese comentario le molesto, se que no voy a poder evitar que descargue su furia conmigo, pero al menos podre hacer que reflexione algunas cosas  
- A mi madre no la metas en esto- me dice abofeteandome de nuevo  
Entonces siento como me besa, otra vez me violara, no quiero que lo haga, por favor ayudenme, me siento tan debil, tan indefenso frente a Kain, no se que hacer mas que llorar e implorarle que pare  
- Kain, no , por favor, no me hagas nada, perdoname ¿si? por favor, te amo, Kain por favor- le rogaba, pero el seguia su trabajo de desvestirme  
- No Aidou, no puedo permitir que me desobedezcas- me dice y yo lloro y cierro mis ojos.  
De pronto siento una voz  
- Detente Kain-sempai- dice ¿Yuki?  
-¿Quien demonios eres tu? ¿acaso tu eres el al que llaman la luz de Dios?- pregunta Kain confundido  
En eso veo que una luz verde envuele el lugar,a mi me llena de paz, y tranquilidad, y en eso aprovecho de vestirme, y de pronto veo a Kain desvanecerce en el suelo, se ha desmayado, Yuki-kun me ha salvado  
- ´¿Estas bien, Aidou-sempai?- pregunta Yuki  
- Muchas gracias, si estoy bien- le digo y el me abraza  
En eso llega Luka-kun y se lleva a Kain, quien sabe donde lo dejo tirado, no es como si me preocupara mucho, bueno tal vez un poco, pero por ahora no lo quiero cerca mio  
En eso llega Zero, y Luka-kun se encarga de explicarle todo.  
(Fin Pov Aidou)  
Pov Zero

Después de esa agitada noche, Luka-sama y Yuki-kun nos dijeron que lo mejor sería que durmieramos todos juntos, era una exelente idea, claro para que ellos pudieran cuidarnos ahora que estabamos tan confundido con Aidou, aunque me parecia un tanto humillante tener que depender de alguien para que me protejan, pero por ahora no tenia muchas ganas de que Kaname me partiera en dos, asi que optaria por la idea de Luka-sama, solo por esta vez  
Luka-sama y Yuki-kun durmieron en una sola cama, Aidou durmio en una cama al lado mio, aunque era incomodo dormir viendo como Luka-sama y Yuki-kun s ponian un tanto melosos antes de dormir, pero era eso o salir afuera y toparnos con semejantes bestias.  
Luego de unas horas ambos dormiamos.  
Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, ni modo que entraran por el piso pero da igual.  
Abri mis ojos, y lo primero que vi fueron los azules ojos de Aidou casi enfrente de los mios, al aprecer olvide que los dos teniamos mal dormir, y despertamos uno encima del otro en un enredo de brazos y piernas ineplicable.  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa aaaaaa- gritamos los dos, al vernos en tal situacion, de inmediato nos desenredamos y caimos al suelo, para despues mirarnos y reirnos  
- Yuki y Luka-sama nos miraban divertidos, y asi comenzo nuestra mañana, dentro de esa habitacion el ambiente que se vivía, era tranquili, aunque afuera el mundo girara al reves.  
Antes de salir, Yuki-kun nos observo a Luka-sama, a Aidou y a mi, y nos dijo que este día el escogeria nuestro vestuario, Luka-sama fruncio el ceño pero le hizo caso a los caprichos de su amor, nosotros solo asentimos, nos dijo que nos haria lucir realmente sexy a mi y a Aidou, para asi hacer que Kaname y Kain nos desearan , a lo que nosotros intentamos negarnos, no era una gran idea tentar a quienes te quieren violar, pero luego el nos explico que los hariamos sufrir, porque Luka-sama y el nos protegerian por lo que Kain y Kaname solo podrían quedarse con las ganas.  
Nosotros entendimos, y sonreimos, ¿que tan malo podria ser vestir algo provocador?  
Primero escogio la ropa de su amor, claro eso era simple interes personal, despues de todo hasta alguien tan inocente como Yuki-kun tenia esa clase de deseos por el ser que amaba. O.O  
A luka-sama le ordeno ponerse una camisa blanca, que dejaba ver su ombligo, y mucho de su pecho, unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, y una chaqueta negra abierta sin mangas, una vez que tenia esa ropa puesta, Yuki no se resistio las ganas de besarlo, mientras nosotros observabamos.  
Luego a Aidou le puso una camisa celeste muy ajustada, que dejaba ver parte de su pecho, unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, y unos zapatos cafe, realmente Aidou tenia un buen cuerpo, y se veia astante provocador.  
Luego fue mi turno y aunque no me agradaba la idea tube que acceder.  
Me hizo ponerme una camisa negra, abierta mostrando parte de mi abdomen y pecho, unos pantalones blancos bastante ajustados, y despues una chaqueta negra con manga larga, me veia bien, debia admitirlo.  
Y salimos, los cuatro juntos, nos topamos con las miradas un tanto lujuriosas de las de la clase diurna pero las ignoramos, nos dirijimos donde el director para darle los buenos días, claro caminamos con cuidado de no encontrarnos con Kain ni con Kaname.

Llegamos a la oficina de mi padre, y ahi estaba Yagari-sensei junto con Ikuto, claramente no esperaba encontrarmelo a él aqui, despues de todo lo que paso entre nosotros.  
Yagari-sensei se acerco a mi y me desordeno los cabellos de mi cabeza  
- Como has estado muchacho-me pregunto y yo le respondi que bien  
-Luego se puso a hablar con Yuki, Luka-sama y con El director.  
- Hola Zero- me dijo amablemente Ikuto  
- Hola Ikuto...¿como has estado?- pregunte sonriendo  
- Muy bien- me dijo  
Y despues nos abrazamos, despues de todo nos extrañabamos.  
Comenzamos a hablar como los dos buenos amigos que eramos, como si nada hubiera ocurrido jamás entre nosotros, aquella vez debía quedar en el olvido.  
- Zero, con Papa (Yagari-sensei) estaremos muy seguido por aqui, por lo que si ese chupasangre quiere acerte daño otra vez, lo sabre, y pobre de el que se atreva a tocarte ¿me escuchaste?- me pregunto con aire de padre sobreprotector  
- hai, hai hai le dije asintendo  
el sonrio y luego se marcho con Yagari-sensei, la verdad estaba muy feliz de poder volver a hablar con Ikuto como amigos, era muy alentador saber que a pesar de todo no lo habia perdido, que podia contar con mi amigo y casi hermano.  
Ahora solo quedaba arreglar cosas con Kaname, y eso si sería dificil  
Luka-sama se fue a dirigir a la clase diurna puesto que el era el presidente de esa clase ahora.  
Yuki fue de compras a la ciudad con una chica llamada Touko.  
Y yo me quede aqui junto a Aidou.  
Antes de irse, Luka y Yuki nos dijeron que si algo pasaba intentaramos de todas las formas huir, que ellos harian lo posible por volver pronto.  
Aidou y yo nos separamos, yo debia encargarme de mis labores de guardian, y Aidou del papeleo de la clase nocturna por orden del director.  
Me dirigi a la torre que visitaba antiguamente con Yuuki, como extraño a mi amiga, pasan unas horas, y puedo notar como unas chicas de la clase diurna toman fotos a los de la nocturna, ash, debo sacarlas de ahi, no pueden estar en las instalaciones del dormitorio de la luna, eso hara que los vampiros quieran morderlas, asi que mejor me apresurare, antes de que alguien las vea.  
Por lo rapido del asunto, no me di cuenta de que corria mas peligro yo que las chicas en las instalaciones del dormitorio de la lUna pero no importaba debia cumplir mis labores, tampoco queria demostrar que tenia miedo de poner tan solo un pie ahi.  
Armandome de valor entre corriendo y me dirigi hacia donde estaban las chicas.  
- No pueden estar aqui, largo- les dije friamente  
- Kiryuukun dijeron al unisono temerosas  
-vayanse- repeti frunciendo el ceño  
- Pero kiryuu-kun, son solo unas fotos- reclamaban  
- no- les dije acercandome y empujandolas para que se fueran.  
Pero de protno aparecieron unos vampiros, genial, lo que me faltaba.  
- Olimos, sangre- dijo uno de ellos  
- Vamonos, les dije a las chicas tomandolas de las manos y avanzando con ellas,  
De pronto los vampiros pusieron sus ojos rojos,y mostraron sus colmillos, senti a las chicas apretar con fuerza mis manos, y como se abrazaban a mi aterrorizadas.  
- Corran- fue lo unico que dije, y ellas comenzaron a correr lejos  
- ¿A donde van hermosas?- preguntaron los vampiros siguendolas  
Con mis reflejos de cazador, me puse delante de ellos, - no los dejare hacerles daño- dije  
- Un simple nivel ´´e´´ jama podra con nosotros dijeron y me atacaron.  
Los esquive facilmente, no me fue dificil derrotarlos y dejarlos inconsientes en el suelo, me hubiera gustado matarlos pero no podia.  
- Wo, eres increible Kiryuu-kun- dijeron las chicas a lo que me sonroje  
- Vamonos, es peligroso estar aqui- les dije , las llevaria donde el director para que les borraran la memoria, era lo mejor que podia hacer.  
Pero de pronto, aparecio Kaname mirandome serio, y a su lado Kain y su nuevo sequito de vampiros.  
- ¿que ha pasado aqui?- me pregunto friamente  
Mierda, no sabia que decir, me daba miedo verlo, pero lo disimularia.  
- Estos vampiros las quisieron atacar- dije refiriendome a las dos chicas que tomaban mis manos  
- Para empezar ellas no deberian haber estado aca- dijo Kaname acercandose, aprete con fuerz las manos de las chicas, era mi turno de temer.  
- Sea como sea sus estupidos subordinados kuran-sama no deberian haberlas atacado- dije con rabia, al parecer, ambos actuariamos con indiferencia estando frente a los demas.  
- Ya que ellas estan aca, lo mas justo seria beber sus sangre- dijo Kaname tomando la mano de una de las chicas, y apegandola a su cuerpo, la chica le temia, estaba muy nerviosa  
- Sueltela Kuran-sempai- dije con rabia, mas por los celos que por otra cosa, al parecer el depravado queria provocarme celos- no dejare que le hagas daño- dije arrebatandole a la chica.  
- Te atreverias a desafiarme Zero- me pregunto con sorna  
Claro que me daba miedo, que podria hacer yo en contr de el, pero mi orgullo me hizo mirarlo desafiante  
Lo apunte con la bloody rose directo a la cabeza,  
- no des un paso mas, si lo haces te disparare- dije decidido, o eso hice parecer, jamas le dispararia al ser que amo, el me miro ¿dolido? , pero aun asi se siguio acercando, mierda hora de huir.  
Tome a una de las chicas que se habia desmayado en mis brazos, y a la otra de la mano.  
-Hora de correr- le dije y ella asintio, Kaname usando sus poderes me seguia vaya que el imbecil era rapido, pero sabia que solo jugaba conmigo, pero no podia permitir que dañara a esas chicas.  
Logramos a duras penas salir del dormitorio de la Luna, y justo en la entrada estaba esperandome Luka-sama por lo que suspire aliviado, Kaname se detubo en seco, y se miraron desafiantes. luego el y su sequito se fueron.  
Luka-sama cargo a la chica que llevaba yo en brazos, y la otra no me solto de la mano asi que nos dirigimos donde el director, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, les borraron la memoria, y todo quedo relativamente eprfecto.}  
- Estubiste muy bien Zero- dijo Luka-sama  
- Me salve- dije yo suspirando algo divertido  
- No dejare que el te toque- me dijo Luka-sama  
- ¿Por qué?- pregunte yo mirandolo a los ojos  
- Es hora de decirtelo- suspiro el y me invito a sentarme en la pileta de la academia.  
Lo mrie y escuche atentamente.  
Veras, demonios y humanos son dos razas totalmente opuestas, enemigos por naturaleza, pero hubo un día en que el rey demonio, y una hermosa humana, se enamoraron, esa humana era tu madre, Zero, -abri los ojos desmesuradamente al ori eso- tu padre como tu creias no era humano, era un demonio que por amor vivia en la tierra junto a tu madre, ese hombre Zero, era mi padre, mi madre era una mujer demonio, que murio al darme luz, es por eso Zero, que tu eres mi medio hermano-  
-¿Que - pregunte sorprendido  
- Asi es Zero, eres mi hermano-  
- P,pero yo naci siendo humano, eso es imposbile-dije  
- Al ser tu madre una humana tus poderes estaban sellados, pero cuando Shizuka te convirtio en vampiro, esos poderes amenzaron con despertar, es por eso que no has caido en el nivel ''e''. llegara el dia en que tus poderes despierten, y entonces seras un demonio completo como yo, Zero- me dijo Luka mirandome  
Quede totalmente sorprendido, asi que yo era un demonio.  
Abraze instintivamente a Luka, y el me correspondio el abrazo, despues de todo noe staba slo, aun, quedaba vivo algien de mi familia.  
me pregunto ¿Kaname sabra esto?


End file.
